1. Technical Field
This invention relates to foot scrubbing apparatuses and, more particularly, to a foot scrubbing apparatus for promoting personal hygiene.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that difficulty and potential danger are involved with the manual washing of a person's own feet while taking a shower. Not only is it a chore to bend over to accomplish manual foot washing, but the act of doing so involves a balancing act on the other foot which is, at best, less than safe, and for some, potentially very dangerous. This is especially true for elderly individuals and those with debilitating back pain or other physical disabilities that prevent excessive bending of their backs. In spite of this, a person must nonetheless see to the proper hygiene of his or her feet, as they are frequently subject to becoming dirty and odoriferous, which may lead to fungal growths and other foot ailments that are costly and time consuming to cure.
In the prior art, there have been devised various devices for providing cleansing of the feet without the need for the person to bend over to perform washing by hand. These exemplary devices operate in one way or another on a brush principle for providing cleansing of the foot. While brushes can adequately perform a cleansing task on many surfaces, brushes tend to be harsh when applied to soft skin, such as that found on the top of a person's feet. Further, soap may not be well retained over a long term with respect to the bristles, especially in a shower environment of use.
Other foot scrubbing devices are adequate in their function but not in their design. These devices are complicated in design, thus raising the cost of production, and subsequently, the cost to the consumer, above an acceptable level.
Accordingly, a need remains for a foot scrubbing apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a foot scrubbing apparatus that is convenient, easy and effective to use, light weight and practical in design, portable and attractive. Such an apparatus is ideal for back pain sufferers, the elderly and physically challenged individuals who may have difficulty bending over in the shower. The foot scrubbing apparatus effectively cleans feet and also removes dead skin cells and calluses, thus keeping the user's feet smooth, comfortable, attractive and healthy. Such a foot scrubbing apparatus is ideal for health-conscious individuals of all ages, and provides them with an instant pedicure in the privacy of their own home, saving them a considerable amount of money.